Will You Be There For Me?
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Phoebe and Rosario. Jack chases Joey, the fun ensues as the W and G gang turn Manhattan upside down as they meet those fabulous friends . Another Friends and W and G crossover
1. Chapter 1

In this the final year of Will and Grace , I have become obsessed with writing the fab four's adventures. In this my fourth w and g story, I have crossed the line again and made this a crossover between the fab four and those six crazy friends…. Some find love , some new partners in crime, but I am sure that through it all you will be entertained and please oh please leave lots of little reviews…..i want to beat my record of 148…oh those Barbados nights….

These characters are the creation of Ko Mut Enterprises in cooperation with NBC Universal , the other ones are the property of Bright Kaufmann and Crane Productions in cooperation with Warner Brothers…

Grace Adler knew it was going to be a good day. She sat at her desk eagerly awaiting her new client. Munching on her egg mcmuffin, she leafed through some decorating magazines to get ideas for an office she was going to design. Karen arrived with a scarf around her head and sunglasses to hide her tired and probably alcohol induced hangover eyes. She trotted to her desk and plopped down.

"Uhhhh." Moaned Karen.

"Rough night ." Grace asked sympathetically.

"The same old boring people. The same old boring drinks." She said as she opened her purse and took some of the pills from their containers. " I need some new blood." Karen complained.

"Why don't you mention that the next time you are due for dialysis for your liver?" Grace said flippantly. "It's not that. It's just that I am either with my poodle, or Rosie, or you or your gay husband. When I am not with you, I am with those terribly boring society people or dreary celebrities like Marlo and Phil and Hilary and Bill ." Karen was now taking a sip from the flask on her hip. "Well be at your best behavior , because I have a client coming over." Grace said. "And she is an executive at Ralph Lauren."

"Good maybe she can give you some tips on how to dress like a professional, and I don't mean a hooker." Karen snickered.

Jack was excited , he always enjoyed Zondra's class. It made him feel so in tuned with his actors instrument. He also enjoyed the fact that there was always an influx of cute boys who were also actors as well. Zondra lifted her cigarette and gave him a scowl. She didn't care for McFarland as well. Jack thought it was because he was so talented, the truth be known, it was because he had no talent.

Jack looked to see the new pupils entering the studio. One of them definitely caught his eye. He had to be the cutest guy he had seen in a long time , outside of Boy Bar and The Ramrod that is. He was wearing a tank top and very tight blue jeans. His hair was dark and his eyes had that sparkling look. By his coloring , he could tell he was Italian, probably another one of those Brooklyn boys trying to get parts on The Sopranos. Jack wanted him to sit by him, but it was painfully obvious that this guy was straight. He sat down next to a girl in a belly shirt and then smiled at her. "How you doin?" he said.

"You should be doin me?" thought Jack as he saw the would be actor try to make time with the girl. Jack decided the best way to get to meet this guy was to be the friendly greeter. He got up and walked over and extended his hand. "Hello I have never seen you in one of Zandra's classes before, allow me to introduce myself , Jack McFarland former star of Just Jack and Jack 2000." The stranger smiled and was glad that the people in this class were friendly. He had never been to an intense scene study class before. But his agent had suggested this, and obviously Estelle knew what she was doing.

"Joey Tribbiani." Joey smiled as he gave the guy a firm handshake. "I needed to take some classes before I start to audition again." He admitted. "Ever since I got fired from my last job." Jack nodded."Yeah it's a rough business." Zondra looked over and saw Jack talking to her new pupil. "McFarland, go back to your seat and stop annoying people. Especially when you are annoying enough." She bellowed.

Will loved shopping at Zabar's because everything was so fresh. He would spend a whole day there smelling , and tasting , and plumping vegetables. Will just loved to cook and nothing pleased him more than making a sumptuous dinner for his friends, unless it was entertaining some man that he could see himself making a life with. He walked along imagining that he would be doing the shopping for him and his lumberjack husband who owned a bed and breakfast in Vermont. Since he was daydreaming , he didn't see the other cart coming at him.

"Hey watch where you are going?" he heard a distinctive female voice say to him. Will was so embarrassed that he walked over to make peace with the woman.

"I am so sorry." He said bowing his head. The lady noticed his cart. Usually men don't have that much interest in spices or vegetables. He had to be a chef. She eyed the cart carefully. "You wouldn't happen to be a chef would you?" Will smiled. "No I have thought about it , though, because cooking is my passion." The lady looked him over, darn it he was good looking and loved to cook. But she already had someone. "I am actually a lawyer." He admitted.

"A good looking lawyer who cooks, boy I bet you would make some lucky girl a great boyfriend and husband." She smiled at him , almost like flirting with him.

"Hardly, well maybe a guy." He smiled at her. "I 'm gay." She looked at the man. She had her male friends, but none of them shared the joy of cooking she had. Chandler had his jokes , Ross had his dinosaurs and he was after all her brother, and Joey had food and women. Her female friends didn't share in food either, Rachel had her clothes and Phoebe had her auras. She felt good about this person and wanted to get to know him , even though he had said he was gay. Today she would take a chance.

"I'm Monica Geller." She held her hand out.

"Will Truman." He smiled. Today he was going to actually have someone new in his life. He prayed that Gracie wouldn't beat this one up as well.

Karen sat at her desk reading a magazine and just plain being bored. The door of Grace Adler Designs was opened and a woman walked in carrying a briefcase. She was small and her hair was straight as a board and light brunette. Karen lifted her eyes from her magazine in time to see the new client. She moved them slowly so she could watch her move. God she was hot . Karen saw something she definitely liked. "Can I help you?" Karen said as she rose from her chair. "I hope." Karen smiled. Grace saw the exchange and ran to intercept. "Why don't you go back into your box and wait for the sun to go down?" she told Karen as she backed her into a corner. "I am sorry , my assistant likes to make people think she has a personality." Grace apologized then she smiled. "So you must be Rachel."

"My boss Mr. Zellner told me what a lovely job you did on his office, so I decided to have mine done as well." Rachel explained. "I just came back to work after a maternity leave."

"You look fantastic." Grace said as she eyed her trim figure.

"Thanks, giving birth can take quite a lot out of you. But in the end it was worth it." Rachel opened up her wallet , eager to show another person her precious little angel. Grace was always eager to see someone else's baby pictures , hoping in her heart that one day she would have her own. "She is adorable." Grace cooed."What's her name?"

"Emma," Rachel smiled.

Phoebe walked down the street as she started for the familiar coffee shop. She looked over and then she saw a face that she hadn't seen for quite a while. It couldn't be her , not in this neighborhood. After she had come from El Salvador , she had been homeless for quite a while. Now she was here in Manhattan , in a rich person's neighborhood.

"Rosie?" Phoebe said as she tried to see if it was indeed her.

"Ursula?" the Hispanic woman said unsurely.

"No not Ursula, Phoebe." She protested when anyone thought she was her sister. The Hispanic woman came over and gave her a great big hug. "Oh it is so good to see you Mommy." She smiled.


	2. Will Meets Chandler

Grace Adler held the card in her hand. Before she went to work on Rachel's office , she had to see it first. She opened the door and expected to see Rachel there. Instead she saw a man.

"Hey Rachel stepped out for a few minutes." He said. "She'll be back though." Grace looked at the man. He had dark hair and seemed to have something on his mind. Her radar immediately zoomed in to check on his finger. There was no ring.

"Would you like some coffee, or something ? Grace kept staring at him. He had the most incredible brown eyes she had ever seen. "Is there a problem ? Have I grown a tail or something?" The guy got up and turned around and looked. Grace put her hand to her mouth to giggle . This guy was so funny. He looked at her with his deep brown eyes and then smiled a beautiful open mouthed smile. Grace was beginning to feel something, something she hadn't in a long time. But this guy probably was Rachel's , she would have someone funny and charming. He looked down at his watch and then got off her desk. "I have got to go. Tell Rach I will see her later." In one moment, the tall man had walked out the door. Grace actually sighed.

Rachel came in holding a bag of muffins, "They didn't have banana nut." She sat the bag down and looked around. Grace went and reached for a muffin. "Was there a guy who was here earlier?" Rachel asked puzzled. "Yeah he said he would see you later." Grace said as she had a mouthful of muffin. "Oh ." she said as she sipped on her coffee. Grace had so many questions. Who was that ? Have you dated him ? Is he married? But this was a professional job, and if anything Grace Adler was a professional.

"Well this is my office." Rachel smiled . Grace noticed a picture on the desk of the baby. Except this time , the tall man Grace drooled over was holding Emma. "Rachel , that guy who was here earlier. Who is he?" Grace asked curiously. "Oh him , that's Ross." Rachel said as she brushed off the question. "And he is ?" Rachel had an angry look in her eye as she thought about him. "I don't want to talk about it." She said angrily. Grace knew when a woman didn't want to talk about it , you drop it.

"Okay , here are the plans I have." Grace started as Rachel looked at them.

"Just a little bit of cilantro." Will said as he put a dash of spice into the pot on the stove. "There , taste." Will lifted his wooden spoon to Monica's lips and she licked hers after that. "That was just what it needed." She smiled and looked at Will. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bowl and began to mix the batter in it.

"That is one of those great new bowls I saw at Bendels." Gushed Will. "I love the cranberry color."

"I got these as a wedding present." Said Monica as she cheerfully stirred. "From one of Chandler's employees. " Will was becoming curious now. "So tell me about Chandler." He wanted to know about his new best friends man. Monica got a huge smile on her face. "Well he has the most dreamy blue eyes and his hair is so soft." Will put his hands under his chin and began to imagine this handsome man. "He works with computers, he thinks he is the funniest man on earth because he is either telling jokes or putting down his friends. , he is sweet and good in bed." She sighed. "That's important ." smiled Will.

"How did you guys meet?" "Well , the first time we met was Thanksgiving 1987. You see Chandler is my brother's best friend , and he brought him home from college for dinner." Will was starting to remember his Thanksgiving from that time period. The years of questioning and finally realizing that he was gay. The year he spent separated from his best friend and how much he hurt her. Monica continued with the story of how she cut off his toe and where they got together.

"I have always thought London was a romantic city." Gushed Will.

"It wasn't for my brother." Giggled Monica. "But when he said Rachel's name , Emily wanted to kill him."

Monica next dragged out her wedding album. She pointed out and explained everything to him. "I think it is so cool that your father in law is a drag queen." Will said happily. "And that dress, gorgeous."

"Mine?" Monica was always happy to take a compliment. "Yes, but also his, now what she is wearing is a bit much." Will pointed out Nora when he said that. "That's Nora , and yes she is too much." Monica said. "Who is that gorgeous guy?" Will said looking at the picture. "That is Chandler's other best friend , Joey." "Nice. " smiled Will.

Zandra took another puff on her cigarette and pulled her multi colored caftan around her. "You people call yourselves actors." She bellowed. "You are wannabees. All of you." Joey stood up . 'Hey I am an actor lady.I was on Days of our Lives as Dr. Drake Ramoray." He screamed . Jack pulled him down. "Don't ! You don't want to make her cross. " Zandra deliberately walked over to Jack, "I would like to put you on a cross you miserable no talent queen." She screamed. "And you soap stud, do you know what acting is?" she looked over at Joey. "No body said there was going to be a test." Panicked Joey. "Just braun and no brains, figures." She said disgusted. Zandra crossed to the front of the room. "Okay , this is your assignment. I want you to partner up with someone and do a scene for the showcase next week. Queen Mary and Erica Kane are together." She droned. Jack looked over and realized that Joey was going to with him. He was in heaven. "I have the perfect scene too." Jack smiled. He turned to Joey and said. "Leave it to me, I have the perfect scene for us. Meet me later and we'll discuss it. How about your place?" Jack did not want to share this treasure with any of his friends. Joey was his.

"That would be kind of hard because of my roommate. She just had a baby and the baby would be asleep." Joey tried to explain. "We can't make a lot of noise." Jack came up with another idea. "Is there anywhere else we can go to just talk?" "Well there is the coffee shop, do you know where Central Perk is?" Joey asked. Jack nodded. "Okay then we'll meet at Central Perk tomorrow at four." Joey held out his hand and Jack looked at it. "Looking forward to working with you."Joey smiled. "Ditto." Joey pulled up his backpack and then walked away. Jack watched every move he made in his jeans.

"Honey , I'm home." Sang out Chandler. He opened the door and then walked into the kitchen. "Smells great. " he walked up to the person and then when he noticed it was a guy he screamed. "Blaaah. Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Chandler said to Will. "Honey , this is my new friend, Will." Monica said as she got the plates down from the closet. "Will take care of these plates. They were our wedding china and I don't want anything to happen to them" Monica said as she took the cardboard box down from the counter and carefully set them on a chair. "Made you a cake , want to lick the spoon?" Monica said teasingly. "Joey's not around.?" Chandler said as he went to kiss his wife. "Will this is my wonderful and sexy husband, Chandler Bing." Will turned to look over at Chandler. "We will be eating in five minutes, so go and get washed up." Will announced as he took off his apron "Is this your clone?" Chandler motioned to Monica . "No silly, he is just a guy I met at the grocery store." Monica said. "Now you are picking up strangers at the store." Chandler said with an irritated face. Monica whispered to him. "He's gay."

"Then we'll fix him up with my father." Chandler whined.

"Go get cleaned up. I am opening the wine." Will announced.

"Honey, we'll talk later. We are going to have an incredible meal tonight. Baked ham with glazed fruit, red potatoes with cilantro, green beans almondine, sweet potatoes and for dessert a chocolate dream cake that Will gave me the recipe. " Monica said happily.

"And homebaked muffins." Will said as he brought over the wicker basket. Chandler looked at him with the weirdest look. This is not how a man was supposed to act. A man went to work , came home , drank a beer or a Yohoo depending on his mood, plopped down in his chair and did nothing all night. Men weren''t supposed to cook and clean. Now he knew how Ross felt when Rachel went and hired the male nanny. "And is Betty Crocker having dinner with us as well?" he asked. Now Will was starting to get irritated. "I will have you know that I do have another job. I am a lawyer , I graduated from NYU." He stated. "Get out of here, so did I ." Chandler smiled and then thought.okay maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He followed Will to the table and then sat down.

"So this is your house now." Phoebe said as she went up the stairs of the Walker mansion. "Yes this is where I work and live." Rosario said as she gave her old friend a tour of the manse. "Do you have a nice boss?" Phoebe asked. Rosario stopped and then chortled out a laugh. "I work for the most impossible woman and her fat husband in the world. Sometimes instead of being a housekeeper , I think I am a bar tender. They are both pigs." At that moment , a shrill voice was coming in from the hallway. Phoebe watched as a woman in designer clothes stomped into the room. "Did I tell you that you could bring guests?" she demanded. "This isn't Buckingham Palace or South fork where we give tours." Rosie looked at Karen. "This is my old friend." She explained. Phoebe knew what to do . "Regina Philangie." She introduced herself as. Karen smiled .' Anastacia Beaverhausen." She introduced herself . "Pleased to meet you. Let's go get soused." Phoebe shrugged her shouders and followed her. She didn't have anything better to do tonight.


	3. Grace Meets Ross

Grace kept wondering about that guy. Rachel seemed pretty adamant about the way she felt about him. There was only one good explanation , he was Rachel's ex. That would explain the elusiveness of her wanting to talk about him. Yet she had a child by him, so there must be a long and dark history of their relationship. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Will not being there. She opened the door of her and Will's apartment and noticed that Jack was going through Will's wardrobe. She crept into the bedroom and snuck up on him. "Ah ha." She screamed as Jack went through his dresser. "Alright missy, talk." She said threatingly. "I was just trying to find some new clothes for my date." Jack said . "And where is Will?" she wondered. "Probably with his new you." Jack said snidely , waiting for Grace to explode. "It seems Willy boy picked up some girl at the supermarket and he went over to her house." Grace remembered when this happened before and the psycho who attacked her. She could take the bitch , ."Where is he?" she asked angrily. "I think he said he was going to the Village. Bedford Street." Jack volunteered since he loved to see two women fight. "Okay I am off." Grace said as she pulled back on her orange trench coat and walked out of the door.

Rachel came home and she was not happy. She put down her briefcase and started to cry.This was not the way she wanted things to end up. She had every hope in the world that her and Ross would finally be able to settle things and Emma could have a mommy and daddy. She realized that night she went out with Phoebe that she should not have given out her phone number after it was too late. Then poor Mike had to intercept any calls that Ross got. Unfortunately he didn't do a good job, and Bill got through. But Ross got scared like he did before, and started to hide things from her. How could she ever hope to trust him , if he acted like that? These damn post pregnancy hormones just made her want to sit on the couch and cry. She threw down her head and started to sob into her hands.

The door slowly opened as Ross carrying Emma entered the door. He hated to see this. He felt like this was all his fault. He wanted a chance to talk to her this morning, but he had to be in class, so he left. Ever since she moved back to Joey's , he had been so upset and lonely. He was so looking forward to having his baby in his apartment . He slowly walked over while still carrying the baby. "Rach?" he said as he noticed her on the couch . "What's wrong?" Rachel wasn't going to give him the satisfaction so she wiped her eyes and got up. "Nothing." She said abruptly. Putting out her arms., she reached for the little girl. "Emma, are you hungry ? Is Mommy's little angel hungry?" the baby started to cry as she waved her arms.

"I think that is your answer." Ross said as he handed the crying baby to Rachel. "Aw Emma , din din is coming." Rachel said as she unbuttoned the white oxford shirt and pulled down her bra strap. She sat back down on the couch as she held her baby daughter to her breast. Ross stared as he witnessed the beautiful sight in front of him. Rachel breastfeeding their daughter. "You know you didn't have to stare the whole time , Ross." She said irritated.

"It is not as if I have never seen your breasts before Rachel. I mean you were doing a pretty good job of showing them to Joey in the hospital." He said sarcastically.

"Well you have no damn reason to ever see them again." Rachel said standing up. "Will you turn your head.?" She screamed. Emma started to cry. "You see what you did to our daughter ? Rachel took her down from her breasts and started to swing her back and forth . "Emma , I am sorry that Daddy is an asshole." Rachel said. Ross got up and started for the door. "I do not have to stand here and be insulted by you." Rachel walked over as she tried to calm her baby. "That's right, you can leave . Which is what I wish you would do Professor Geller." Ross had an angry look on his face. "You know what Rachel, you want to move on and kiss guys and give out your phone number, that is fine with me. There are a lot of women who would love a guy like me." Ross turned to Rachel as he gave her Emma's things. "Well why don't you just go out there and get them." Rachel said angrily. "Cause this one doesn't want you." Ross gave her a look. "Fine by me." He said as he slammed the door . Once again Emma began to cry. Rachel felt like she wanted to cry.

Will gathered up all his stuff and then went over to Monica. "I had the best time today. Tomorrow , remember we have the cooking demonstration at Macy's." he reminded her. "Nice to meet you Chandler. " He said as he kissed Monica on the cheek and then walked out the door. Monica went about humming a happy tune as she cleaned up. "And what was that?" Chandler asked angrily. "Just a peck between friends, that's all. You wouldn't get mad if Joey or Ross did that." Chandler came over to her. "Joey is my best friend and Ross is your brother. I know either them would not want to get in your pants." "And neither would Will, honey he likes men, just like your dad." Chandler thought for a minute. "Then keep him away from Joey and Ross." He said as he sat down.

"I can't believe you. You 're jealous of him." Monica shook her head. "Why shouldn't I be? He's handsome , and funny, and the worst of all is he likes to do what you like to do." Chandler moaned . Monica smiled and came over to him after she dropped her dishrag."But there 's one thing that I like to do that he doesn't." Chandler smiled as she threw her arms around him. Then they began to kiss.

Ross stomped down the stairs. "I 'll show her. She thinks that all I am going to do is sit around and wait for her until she gets tired of finding another loser and then come crawling back to good old Ross." He thought as he went down the stairs. He had a taste for a latte so he headed to the usual place. Gunther saw him and immediately gave him a dirty look. As he got the latte ready, Ross saw something that he saw earlier today. It was that woman from Rachel's office. She had on a peach blouse with a skirt that set off her dynamic red hair. She seemed to be by herself. Ross saw his opportunity.

"May I sit here?." Ross smiled . This was unusual because he usually sat on the chair next to the familiar orange couch . The chair was where he sat because of his long legs and height. Today he felt like being daring. The woman smiled recognizing him from Rachel's office."Sure." he sat down and then took a sip. Grace realized that she was given an opportunity so she took it. "I'm Grace ." she said as she extended her hand. Ross decided that he would turn on the charm , since it seemed this girl was interested in him. "I'm charmed.' He said as he bent down and kissed her hand. Grace giggled at the old fashioned gesture. "Ross , Ross Geller." He said as he came back up from the hand. Ross knew he had her. "Grace, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked . "Nope , not a thing." She smiled. "Well would you join me for a bite to eat then?" he asked as he looked at her. "Sure." She said as she grabbed her purse. The two of them left the coffee shop. Gunther watched them leave and then smiled. "Rachel , you shall be mine now." Then he went back to wiping the counter.

At a bar across town. Karen Walker sat drinking gin with her new buddy. "Another round , Smitty." She sang . The bar tender gave her a disgusted look. "For the last time , you old drunk, my name is not Smitty. I tell you this every time you come in here." He said as he slammed down his towel. "I don't pay you to talk, now a martini for my new friend here." Karen said as she took another sip. "Well, well , well" she heard someone drawl in a Southern accent. Phoebe thought she was seeing things. "I must have had too much. Now I am seeing little men." She put down her glass. "Karen Walker, " the little man said . Karen took another sip and turned in disgust. "You have to be twenty one to be served in here." She yelled. "It looks like you have found another drinking buddy. I am here of course with my business associate Benjie." A tall black man smiled at her. "Oh come on , who are you fooling. You haven't touched Krystal since the riots of Stone wall." Karen sneered. "Everyone knows that you two are lovers." She cooed. Phoebe was intrigued at the little man. "He is so cute , he looks like a little elf." Phoebe said as she examined Beverly. "I am not an elf.And who are you?" he asked. "I am Princess Consuela Banana Hammock, Heir to the throne of Tamponia." Karen giggled at the performance that Phoebe was giving. "Your highness." Beverly said as he bowed to her thinking she was really royalty. "Up you little man, you are embarrassing me." She said . "Well Karen, I must go , Benjie and I have tickets to Les Miz." Beverly said. "Another time, Princess."

As they left, Karen turned to Phoebe and droned."I like you, you're fun."

Grace lifted her wine glass. She couldn't get over how charming this guy was. He told her he was a paleontology professor at NYU. He had the most soulful brown eyes and the nicest smile. He kept her laughing most of the night and she felt like she was with an old friend rather than a new lover. He held her hands across the table and stared deeply into her eyes. She was pretty and had style and was fun to be with. If it wasn't for the fiery red hair , he would swear he was out on a date with Rachel. He took out his wallet and gave the waiter his credit card. "That was an incredible meal." Ross said. "And the company wasn't bad either." Grace couldn't get over how charming he was. As the waiter brought back his credit card he put it in his jacket and then came over and held the chair for Grace. Grace smiled as the two of them walked out into the night air.

"Let's go for a walk." Ross said as he put his arm around Grace's shoulder and then she dropped her head on his. They strolled along like two lovers and then their lips met as they stared into each other's eyes. Ross had wanted to do this for so long, ever since Emma came home from the hospital. But here he was kissing another woman, maybe Rachel was right , it was time for them both to move along.

Okay I know what everyone is thinking but remember I don't write stories where the lobsters aren't together. This is just a fun way to shake things up and yes I could have pictured Ross falling for someone like Grace.

To my loyal few …oliver, Meister Bing, and always my sis Mon….another chapter will be up soon. Hope everyone is enjoying my tributes to my two favorite shows.


	4. Surprising Circumstances

It had been a while for Grace, since Leo and her had split. But for the first time in a long time, she woke up in a man's bed and felt wonderful. She stretched while the man next to her slept. He only groaned as he still slept. Grace ran her fingers over his olive skin."Mmmm." she sighed. "That was fantastic." She brushed her red curly hair from her face and lowered her lips to his back."Hello lover." She cooed. Ross lifted his head and looked at the woman in his bed."Good morning." He said as he kissed her. Grace took the sheets and wrapped them around her body."I have an appointment this morning , but I would love to have lunch with you." Grace cooed.

"Why don't I meet you then." He said . Grace took down a piece of paper and then scribbled down the address . "Meet me here." She leaned over and he gave him another kiss. Ross looked as the woman walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. Then he saw the address. It was Rachel's office.

Grace had decided this was the best relationship of her life. She needed to get some clothes from her and Will's. Will was happily humming as he made cookies and Grace breezed by him. "Well somebody is in a good mood or somebody got some." Will said as he stirred the batter. "Both, I have met a man." Grace smiled as she headed for the bedroom to find an oufit. "I am happy for you. It is about time one of has ." Will said. Grace ran back out excited "Oh Will, he is so wonderful. He is smart, and sexy, and funny. He is ." then she hesitated. "He is the straight version of you." She smiled.

Will was glad for his friend. Right now , he wasn't really missing her truthfully. He had his new friend , Monica. Grace wasn't that good in the kitchen and kind of sloppy. Monica was just like what he would be if he would have been a woman. Plus Monica had a yummy husband who wasn't that bad to look at.

"And the best part is he is a doctor and he is Jewish. " Grace went on. "My mother will love that."

"A Jewish doctor, just like Leo." Will said as he reminded his friend of the failed relationship.

"This guy is nothing like Leo.. He is a ." Grace couldn't think of what Ross said he was. "Pa., something to do with dinosaurs." She said.

"You mean a paleonotologist?" Will said as he put the cookies in the oven. "He works with dinosaurs?" He sounded absolutely boring to Will

and he didn't understand the connection between himself and the new man in Grace's life.

"Actually he is a professor at NYU. His name is Ross." Will immediately began to take notice at that point. He remembered Monica mentioning her brother who recently became a father for the second time. She had mentioned he taught at NYU.

"Is his name Ross Geller?" Will asked . Grace got so excited that her friend finally understood."Yes why, do you know him?"

"Not personally. But I have to tell you about my new friend, Monica." Will would now have his turn. "I met her at Zabar's and she is a chef and her husband , wow talk about dreamy blue eyes. Her last name is Geller, and she mentioned a brother who taught at NYU." Will started to say.

"I wonder if that is him." Grace said as she pulled on a boot.

"Grace I 'd watch it if I were you. According to Monica, he has been married three times and has two kids." Will warned. "And been divorced three times."

"So I will have a ready made family." Grace said. "That will save time on my learning to be a mommy when I have our kids." Grace was so sure that Ross was her dream man.

Will turned to her. "You are already planning on marrying under the canopy and dancing to Hava Nageela aren't you?"

"I haven't felt like this in a long time Will. It just feels right." She said as she looked at him. "Please be happy for me." She begged.

"I am only saying be careful. This guy from what Monica told me has just gotten out of a relationship with the mother of the one child, and I don't think it's over yet." Will had his friend Monica go on about the trials of her best friend Rachel and her own brother. He now was smack dab in the middle of his friend's budding romance.

"How do I look?" Grace twirled around and then smiled to Will. "Very nice and not at al like you are trying to impress someone." He took a swig from his water bottle.

"Well I am off to meet Rachel this morning, and then have lunch with Ross." She giggled and then smiled again . "Can't wait to meet your new woman." Grace said as she sailed through the door. Will just went back to his cookies and started to hum "Tomorrow."

Karen was sitting at her desk, but this time she wasn't alone. She was there with her new best friend. Jackie or "Poodle " was occupied with his new love interest from acting class and didn't have time for her right now. Grace rushed in and grabbed the portfolio. "No time to talk Karen, I am going to a meeting with Miss Green." Grace started out the door until she spotted the blonde woman sitting with Karen. "Who is your new friend?" Grace asked. "Oh Gracie, this is Phoebe, she is an old friend of Rosario's , so I gave her some money and she is spending the day with me. Plus she is fun." Giggled Karen as she took another swig of gin from her glass. "Hi so you are the woman who would rather be married to a gay guy." Grace gave Karen a look. "Maybe that was the old Grace, but this Grace has found a one hundred per cent hetero sexual , that's right Karen, no more hag jokes. I am going straight so to speak."

Karen smiled. "I'm happy for you, honey. And where did you find this Mr. Perfect?" Grace smiled. "First of all , I met him when I went to visit my new client and then I ran into him at a coffee shop in the Village called Central Perk. We went out and then …." Grace giggled.

"Easy honey, I know it has been forever since you have had sex, but it hasn't changed that much." Said Karen.

"No Karen, you don't understand. This guy is great. He is divorced and he has two kids , and he is funny , and he is so sweet." Grace kept gushing as she went on about the new man in her life.

Now Phoebe leaned in with interest. This guy sounded a little bit familiar to her. "You said Central Perk?" Phoebe inquired. Grace nodded. "I play my guitar there. I am a massuse and an entertainer." She bragged to Karen. "Maybe I know the guy."

"His name is Ross, Ross Geller." Phoebe 's mouth dropped. "You have been sleeping with Ross?" she exclaimed."Does Rachel know?" Grace looked at her funny. "Why would his ex girlfriend know? I mean it isn't as if they see each other every day." Grace added. Phoebe continued. "Oh my God, yes they do. And you can't be with him." She exclaimed.Grace was puzzled by this total stranger's knowledge of her new boyfriend."Why not?" Grace struck out angrily.

"Because they're lobsters." She said. Karen and Grace looked at each other. They had no idea what Phoebe was talking about. "You see lobsters mate for life and then they grow old together and they walk around in the tank holding their claws like this." Phoebe had to do the ancient gesture she showed Ross that day so long ago.

Grace took Karen aside and whispered. "What bar or hospital emergency room did you find her in?" Karen turned to her. "She's a friend of Rosie's . When Rosie first came from El Salvador, she had to live on the streets for a while. Apparently when she did, she got to be friends with this Phoebe. She brought her over to the manse and we got to drinking then we went out and had a great time. She is a free lance masseur and I hired her to come down here to hang out with me . I get so bored here."

"You wouldn't get bored if you actually did some work." Grace said . Then she looked down at her watch and exclaimed. "Oh my God,I am supposed to meet with Rachel in a half hour." Chugging her coffee and shoving a croissant in her mouth, she ran out the door. Phoebe turned to Karen. "You mean she is designing for Rachel and then sleeping with Ross?" Karen took another drink "You know just as much as me sweetie." Phoebe smiled. "Oh goodie, I love human drama."

Gracie burst through the door, obviously high on caffeine. "Sorry I am late , but you are going to love these new drawings." Rachel was slumped over her desk with her head in her arms. It was obvious she was not happy. Grace laid down her drawings. "Honey, are you alright?" she asked with concern. Rachel just sighed. "No I am not , I did a very dumb thing last night." Grace was intrigued now. "And what was that?" Rachel got up and started to walk across the floor slowly as if to pace. "Well there is this guy, no I shouldn't be telling you this." She stopped herself.Gracie put her arm around her. "No I realize we are clients ,but we both know of all the losers this city has to offer, so we as single gals are part of a sisterhood so to speak." Rachel looked at her as if she was nuts. "I mean if you are having guy problems, then I am having guy problems." Rachel then continued. "Anyway this guy and me go way back , so far back that I can't even say anymore. I got mad at him and threw him out of my apartment and told him to go and find someone else. The trouble is , I think I still have feelings for the guy. He did a dumb thing, he kept messages from other guys from me when I was living with him."

"You were living with him and you were seeing other guys? What is he gay or something?" Grace asked. Rachel shook her head. "No he isn't , we dated for more than a year and I recently had his baby." She admitted. Grace looked over at the picture again. "Is that Emma's daddy? Rachel nodded again. Grace got a very sick feeling all of a sudden. She took another glance at the picture. No it couldn't be her new man.

Grace needed to know before she could jump to any conclusions. "And is his name Ross?" she said carefully. Rachel turned to her. "Yes ." she said weakly. "He was the one who was here in your office , wasn't he?" Rachel was getting nervous now with all these questions. "Grace, why are you so curious about Ross?" Rachel said looking at her.

"Well… " Grace started to sputter and then Rachel remember her parting words. At that moment, the door to Rachel's office opened and Ross walked in smiling . "Gracie honey, I am sorry I am early, but this afternoon I have a faculty meeting and a doctor's appointment." Rachel stood at the door with her arms folded. "Where Ross ? At your pediatrician's?" she asked sarcastically.

Ross was shocked "Rachel what are you doing here?" he asked in a panic.

"This is my office." She said angrily. "I have a better question, what are you doing here?" she said eyeing what he was going to do next.Ross was not going to be intimidated by her. "For your information I have a lunch date ." he said slowly. "With Grace." He said until he realized he was standing in front two women who didn't know each other that well. He turned to Grace. "You are working for my ex wife?" Grace was shocked. "You mean you were married to this one too?" she said angrily as she slapped him. Then Rachel turned to him and punched him in the stomach. "You are dating my decorator. How could you?" then she left . Ross stood holding his face and then his stomach. His face was also clinched with pain. How was he ever going to get out of this one?

'


	5. Rachel Approves

"I can't believe this is happening." Rachel vented to Monica as she stirred her spaghetti sauce. "I can't believe that jerk is dating my decorator."

Monica once again saw her self in the middle of the battle of Ross and Rachel. She absolutely loved her new friend , Will and yet Will's best friend , Grace was dating her brother. Rachel still had feelings for him and Monica knew it .

"Well you did move out. I mean, you gave that guy your number and let Gavin kiss you." Monica pointed out. "You said you would live with him until you thought it was a bad idea." Monica just wanted her to see that he was trying to move on. "You have always had trouble with him moving on."

"I have not." Rachel countered her.

"Your record speaks for itself, Julie, Bonnie, …." Monica started.

"Emily." The memory came fresh to her mind that she was the person who might have been responsible for the end of his second marriage. "and him and Mona might have had a chance if she wouldn't have been living with him and pregnant with Ross baby. "I guess I should do the adult thing and wish him well. I mean I like Grace." Rachel admitted. "She is very stylish like me. That's why I hired her."

"Will absolutely adores her. I think if he wasn't gay, he would be with her ." Monica added as she thought about her new friend. "I would like to meet her. I wonder if she would like me." Monica asked always wanting everyone's approval.

"You are just in time." Jack said as he stood at the door of Will's apartment. "And I didn't know if you liked it or not so I got ." Joey

s mouth opened wide with happiness. "Pizza, I love pizza. " Jack was so thrilled that he had pleased this new wonderful man. Joey eagerly picked up a slice and began to eat it. Jack just perched on Will's couch and leered as Joey chewed on a slice happily.

"I love to make my men happy." Jack purred as he looked at Joey. Joey still had no clue what Jack was up to. He was so glad that someone who had as much classical training as Jack would show him how to be a better actor. Jack, on the other hand, had other motives.

"We can work better after we eat." Joey said as he offered a piece to Jack. "No thank you." Jack just continued to watch Joey eat.

Ross was watching Emma when he heard a knock at the door. It was Grace. "Hi." Ross was completely shocked when she stood at the door."Can I come in?" she said nervously.

"I have to see if my health insurance is paid up first." Ross said . "No , Grace , please come in." Grace walked over to Emma on the table. "Is this her?" she asked.

"Yes , this is my little princess, Emma." Ross said proudly. Grace immediately joined him as he cooed and played with his little daughter. She smiled and made faces at the baby as well. "She is so precious." Grace said. "Hello." Emma cooed and giggled.

"She likes you." Ross said. Realizing that Grace was not there to just see Emma. , he asked . "Grace, why did you really come over?"

"I thought about what happened and I realized that we all make a lot of mistakes in the past. I mean , you and Rachel may not be married , but you do have a past and if I want you and I to work, I have to be able to get past that fact." Grace was now out of breath, then she walked toward Ross and put her arms around his neck. "I think you are a terrific guy, you are sexy and funny, and I don't want to lose you." Ross smiled and looked at Grace. "And I think you are sweet and sexy, and very very stylish." He said as he tapped his lips with hers. "But this is not the time or place." He signaled to the baby on the table. Grace started to leave. "Don't ! Rachel will be here soon to pick her up and then we will talk." Ross said.

"Just talk?" smiled Grace. "Maybe some other stuff too." Ross grinned.

"Do you think that Rachel seeing me here is a good idea?" Grace wondered.

"She is going to learn once and for all , that I have a life besides her and she is going to get used to you being a part of mine." Ross put his foot down on that one He wasn't going to let history repeat itself.

Rachel walked in the door , at first she was shocked to see Grace there , but then she walked over to the couple. "I came to pick up Emma, but I am glad you are here Grace. Ross, in the past I may have said or did something to sabotage your relationships. I am here to say that I give you two my blessing." Ross was totally shocked.

"You do?" he exclaimed.

"Yes I do, and I want you to know that I think you and Grace make a cute couple. I also think that Grace would be the perfect woman for you and if you want to move on from me, that is just fine." Rachel finished her thoughts and then she went over to Emma. "Hello , Mommy is here and we can go home and take a nap." She said to her baby as she gathered her baby bag together. Ross came over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uhm Rach, I am glad you did that. I think that is so terrific that you and I are encouraging each other to move on. I just want you to know that when you want to go out, I think me and your date and Grace and I should go out, after all we are adults not teenagers." The two hugged and then Rachel lifted the carrier and walked out the door.

Grace slowly walked over and threw her arms around Ross. "Now where did we leave off , Miss Adler?" he said as they began to kiss again.

With the pizza finished , Jack took out the scene and handed Joey a copy. "This is a tender love scene between two people who are afraid to admit that they have feelings for each other." He explained and Joey nodded his understanding. "Let's start here." Joey and Jack got up from the couch and Jack couldn't stop staring at Joey's ass in his tight jeans.

"Oh Tim, I can't stop thinking about you. You are the one I love not Melissa." Joey started to read from the paper almost emotionless.

"But Tony, don't you understand , Melissa doesn't love you as much as I do and you could make me so happy." Jack started to put his arms around Joey and then he backed away.

"What are you doing ? We were having a moment." Jack yelled as Joey walked away.

"This scene is all wrong . It is about a guy who says he loves a guy more than some girl. " Joey screamed as he threw down the script.

"Aren't you an actor?" Jack confronted him. "Then what if you had to audition for a part in a play where you had to be in love with a man?"

This made Joey think. "For your information, I have had to . I had an audition with Warren Beatty where I had to kiss a guy. And then I tried to kiss all my guy friends and they all turned me down." He said. Jack saw this as his opportunity. "Have you kissed a guy before?" Jack asked coyly.

"Well one New Year's Eve , I kissed my friend , Chandler.and then after an audition I was kissed by my friend Ross." Joey admitted."You see you do have it in you." Jack said as he threw his arms around Joey. "There is part of you that likes men. Let me be the one to bring it out." Jack slowly lifted his lips onto Joey. Joey lingered for one second.

"No , no no." Joey said as he backed away from him. "I like chicks. I sleep with chicks and then never call them." He screamed.

"Well I sleep with guys and never call them." Jack screamed back. "And I am so in love with you , Joey Tribbiani. You are a real man , you are handsome and hot , and have a great ass."

"Well thanks." Joey forgot for a moment. "No , no , no , I am straight." He ran out the door and Jack started to sit down and cry.

Will and Monica were sitting and looking through some Martha Stewart Living's . They seemed to have other thoughts on their mind as the two skimmed through the pages and casually glanced at the pictures and recipes.

"It was so sad." Monica said. "I mean you could tell she was hurt by it."

"Gracie is not one to back down either, she has been with a lot of men and ever since Leo , she has been dead and determined to find someone to love her." Will said as he sipped his water.

"Do you think we should just accept it?" Monica asked pointedly.

"I know this, if this is the man that my Gracie wants to be with, I am not going to make any trouble , I did that with Leo and almost lost her. " Will said as he put his head down. "Gracie is my best friend in the world and I only want her happy."

"Okay , we will . " Monica said determined. "I have got the perfect idea. We can have a dinner party . "

"Yes and we will have you bring your dreamy husband so I can stare at him and then your brother and Grace, so I can get to know him, and he can get to know me." Will thought that was an excellent idea and him and Monica began planning the menu together.


	6. It's Adler vs Green

Now both Will and Grace had found new friends and each of them was eager to share them with each other. Monica had decided to open up the apartment for a dinner party. She wanted to get to know more about her new friend's best friend and her brother's new girlfriend. Will was anxious to meet the man who captured Grace's heart. Everyone sat down with their planners and penciled in the evening. In typical Monica fashion, she fussed over every detail . Will smiled when he received his lacy invitation with calligraphy.

Rachel had been down since the confrontation in her office between her decorator and Ross. In the past whenever she saw Ross with another woman, she would always feel depressed. She had always thought that when they brought Emma home from the hospital, things would change and they would go back to that place. Everything was fine until the night her and Phoebe went out , a guy thought she was gorgeous and asked for her phone number. It had been quite a while so it was nice to feel desirable again. If he didn't start with the jealousy again , it would have been fine. Now she was back at Joey's. Her mother decided to come and get Emma, Joey was working on his acting classes , so she was alone. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she sat on the couch and looked out the window. Then she decided she would try to drown her sorrows.

"What is this?" Gracie said as she held up the envelope. Will was more than glad to rehearse the speech that Monica told him. "It is an invitation to a dinner party that Monica is hosting. We both figured that since we know so little about each other's person, it would be nice to spend an evening getting to know each other." Gracie giggled at the compulsive nature of Monica, it reminded her of Will.

"It is a shame that you are gay, this woman could be your soul mate." Grace said. Will looked at her . "But I thought I was your soul mate." Will whined jokingly.

Grace brightened up . "I am so anxious for you to meet Ross. His little daughter is so adorable."she scrunched up her face as she talked of babies. Grace was definitely ready to be a mother. Will thought he would give him a chance. He just didn't want to see Grace hurt again and Ross did not have a good track record. "Well he seems like a great guy." Will said. "And Monica , you are going to love her." He smiled .

"I am sure that I will, her brother speaks very highly of her . And speaking of him , I am running late and have to get a sexy dress for this evening." Grace then dashed into her bedroom.

Chandler was getting used to Will spending a lot of time with Monica. He just wished that he could spend more time with her. "I have a feeling ." he mumbled behind his newspaper. Monica looked over at him with a glare. "What did you say?" she gritted between her teeth. "I just said that I have a feeling how this is all going to turn out." Monica walked over to him. "This is going to be a classy adult evening. Good conversation and good food." Chandler just shook his head at Monica's optimism.

Ross was standing in front of the mirror and tying his tie. Grace breezed through the open door and then wrapped her arms around him. Squealing , she said. "Oh I just couldn't wait to wrap myself around my sexy boyfriend." She then kissed Ross on the cheek.

"Ready for tonight?'

Ross went to the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle of wine he bought. "This is for your friend, Will. You said he was into that whole wine and dinner thing. " Grace smiled at him and then they left.

Rachel sat on the couch alone. Joey was off working on his acting scene and Emma was with her mother. She sat with a bottle of wine and sipped it while looking at Hugsy. How did she end up in this mess? She was so happy a few short weeks ago. Damn him and his stupid jealousy. He hadn't learned a thing from before. But what was the one thing that made her keep coming back to him? Was it his charm, his intelligence? No it was the fact that he was the one man who had been so good to her. The year they dated was the happiest time of her life. When Emma was born, they weren't like friends, they were like a married couple with a baby. She held the secret hope in her heart that he would realize the same. Instead, they ended like they always did, yelling and screaming , with her crying and ending up at Joey's with a baby and her suitcases. Now she was alone, and Ross was dating someone else. She poured another glass.

"Everything smells so good." Commented Ross as he came through the door. He expected to see Monica at the stove in the kitchen. "Why thank you." Smiled Will. "And who is this beautiful woman?" he said with charm. "Cut it out Truman." She smacked. "And this must be Monica's handsome , and smart brother." He extended his hand to Ross and he shook it. "And my roomie's hot sexy boyfriend." He said with a sly look.

"You can tell he's a lawyer." Ross said with a smirk. "But he is absolutely right. I brought some wine for dinner." Ross handed it to Will.

Monica breezed from the bedroom. "I see you have met Will. And you must be Grace?" she smiled as she introduced herself. "This is Chandler," Chandler mumbled. "It's going to be a disaster." Monica smacked him in the head. "Please ignore him." She said as she ran over to make the drinks. "And what would you like?" Ross took this as his invitation. "I am going to have…" he started. "Nothing, brother dear, I know what happens when you drink, so you are having mineral water or soda." Chandler couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Naturally Ross gave him one of his looks.

"Sweetie, do you have a drinking problem I don't know about?" Grace asked innocently. Ross looked over at Monica. "No honey, I just sometimes have done a few stupid things when I got a little bit too tipsy." His voice went up when he said that. Almost on cue, Karen and Phoebe, burst through the door.

"In time , I 'll have a martini." Karen said matter of factly as she perched her perfectly shaped legs in the chair . Phoebe copied her every move as she was now dressed in the same designer threads as Mrs. Walker. "Me too." She said in her rich Phoebe voice.

"This is a private party, and I do not believe you are on the guest list." Will said to Karen. Karen turned to him. "Oh come on, Wilma, you and your wife are b o r-ing. You need people like us here." Monica whispered to Will . "Do we want her here ? I mean you know her?" she said as she motioned to Karen. Will got a grin on his face. "Okay, I think it is time for you and Cliffie to go back to Cheers?" he pulled Karen from the chair.

Rachel was now feeling no pain. She just smiled and then she looked at the picture again. Emma and Ross. "Why do you do this to me , Geller? Why is it everytime I think I am over you, I find out I am not. I mean it's not that you are a hunk . You are a dweebie guy who likes dinosaurs. Is it because you're good in bed? Maybe, that's it. But sex isn't everything. No it must be because you are so sweet and generous , that 's why." Rachel got up and ran to the door. "I've got to tell him. I've got to do it before it is too late and I am running into another one of his weddings." She slurred.

Joey sat on the chair as Jack continued to look at him. His date had been cancelled because she found out he had also been sleeping with her roommate and her lesbian lover. When Joey asked if he could watch, she threw him out. Jack continued to stare at him . Joey looked over at him.

"Look , just because you brought pizza and want to work on our scene, doesn't mean I have forgiven you. I told you I am straight." Joey said as he looked at his script.

"Isn't there a little part of you who is just a little curious. Not with doing it with one of your straight friends who is pretending , but a real man loving man.?" Jack slowly reached over and put his arm around Joey. Joey jumped up from his couch, knocking over Hugsy and ran with Jack taking off after him. He headed for the Bings next door.

Grace and Ross were in their own little world of kissing and whispering to each other. This was perfection. He had finally moved on from the dysfunctional Rachel relationship. Grace was loving and wanted a man who wanted to be in a committed relationship. Ross wanted this for years. Was he ready to take the next step with her? Perched on his lap, she began to kiss him passionately.

"Grace, no." whined Will. "let me deal with Boozilla first." He turned his head in confusion from side to side as he saw his best friend making out with her boyfriend and Karen swilling a martini. At that moment, Rachel opened the door.

"Ross..Ross, I need to talk to you." She slurred. Grace looked up from her make out session. Rachel stormed over to her. "What in the hell are you doing with him?" she said threatingly. " I am kissing my boyfriend." Grace said as she got up . She knew what was about to happen, Will knew it too. Rachel pushed her. "I don't think so. You see I happen to love this man. And I want him back." Rachel stared her down. "Finders keepers , losers weepers." Pouted Grace in a childish manner. Rachel pulled her away from Ross. "You see in the past , I have backed down from fighting for him. No more." Rachel rubbed her hands together. "So get ready to get your ass kicked."

"Rachel please." Ross got up and said disgusted. "This is between her and me." Rachel said as she walked toward Grace. "Girls, there is no need for violence." Ross said calmly. "Oh dear." He said as he ran away.

"I have known Grace for fifteen years. I can handle this." Will said as he walked toward the two. Monica just kept drinking her scotch and Karen was just amused by the whole thing.

"At least all my male friends are straight." Rachel said nose to nose to Grace.

"At least I didn't get knocked up when I was not married." Grace said through her teeth.

"At least when I slept with my best friend, I didn't turn him gay." Rachel sneered.

"At least I wasn't on a break." Grace sneered. Rachel came after her. "You bitch." She yelled as she attacked.

"Ladies , we are all grown ups here." Will said as he tried to separate the two women. Ross came over . "Dude, I wouldn't do that if I were you.' He said with fear in his voice. "I can handle Gracie." Will said with a false confidence. Grace and Rachel grabbed Will and then threw him over the couch. "I tried to warn you." Ross said as he looked down at the injured Mr. Truman. Monica couldn't bear to watch anymore. "Chandler, I need help in the kitchen." She yelled. Chandler was so engrossed in the fight. "In a minute, Mon." he called as he watched the two women thrashing their hair about and growling. Ross was surprisingly getting aroused by the fact that these two women were actually doing battle over him. At this point, Joey ran threw the door with Jack chasing him. "Will you tell this guy I like girls." He screamed as he ran up to Chandler. "Oh chick fight." He smiled and stopped to watch the action. "Who's the hot red head?" he asked. "My girlfriend." Ross answered as he continued to watch. Will stumbled up and then he put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "When are you going to learn, if he says he likes girls, he likes girls." He said to Jack. Jack began to pout.

"Chandler are you coming?" came the voice from the kitchen. "In a minute .." he said again as he planted himself in his chair and watched the women fighting. Karen licked her lips lustfully as she watched the two girls. Phoebe looked over at Karen as she sipped her drink. Will walked over to Ross. "You take yours and I 'll take mine." The two men went over and Ross grabbed Rachel and Will took his arms and wrapped them around Grace's , he was very careful since he knew that she had incredible upper body strength. "Enough Xena and Gabriella." He bellowed.

Ross stopped when Rachel was still struggling. He was almost afraid she would punch him again or something. "You still love me?" he said hopefully. Rachel turned to face him. "Yes Ross. I may yell at you and I may want to hit you. But you are the sweetest and most generous guy that I know. And you are the father of Emma." She said with a sweet voice. "I was just afraid that once again it was too late."

"Why do you do this? I told you before girl on girl action doesn't work on us." Will said to Grace. Ross looked at Rachel and took her hand. "Oh I wouldn't say that." He smiled. "Rachel, would you like to go somewhere and talk?" Ross asked with a lusty look in his eye. "That would be wonderful Dr. Geller." The couple opened the door and walked out .

"Chandler , I am not calling you again." Monica screamed. Chandler smiled and got up from his chair. "Go for it." Joey high fived him and he headed to the kitchen. "Chandler, when I call, oh , oh, oh…."Monica said as she calmed down."oh oh oh. Yes." She screamed .

Karen looked at Phoebe. "How bout that drink now babe?" she said with a smirk. Phoebe smiled. "Karen? Why don't I introduce you to Ross' first wife, Carol." Karen had been told who she was and smiled to Phoebe. "Sounds good to me." Then the two lushes left.

"You really are straight?" Jack said sadly. "Dude, I like chicks , but I also like you. You remind me a lot of myself. Well if I was a guy who liked guys, you do." Joey said very carefully. "I mean we both are actors and we never call who we sleep with afterwards. Why don't we go to some clubs and I will hit on the girl and you can hit on her date." Jack knew he had found a new friend. The two guys left smiling at each other.

"Well there goes another one." Moaned Grace. Will held out his arms. "Come here." He said sweetly. "Gracie , he was a nice guy , but he was also still in love with her. You will find your guy and with hope , so will I ." Will smiled. "Let's go to Krispy Kreme." With their arms around each other, they walked out the door.


End file.
